


Best Shavasana Ever or Tony Really is a Supervillian

by yasminakohl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stony - Freeform, Subspace, Tony is an asshole, What the hell did I do to yoga??!?!, but not really, did I get all the tags this time?, sort of kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: Steve is a crazy, insane, idiot who needs to take his self-preservation into consideration more often.Or the one where Tony has 'that smile' and Steve kind of hates him for it.





	Best Shavasana Ever or Tony Really is a Supervillian

**Author's Note:**

> Okay laying in bed this morning, procrastinating about getting up, this slapped me and said "WRITE". So I did and fifteen hours later, here you go.
> 
> (Background on this word vomit)  
> I wrote about a thousand words before stopping to go do this very yoga flow and taking a shower, then ran off to see Wonder Woman with a friend, came home and dropped nearly five thousand words in about four hours.  
> Ow that hurts by the way.  
> Then had to re-read it twice because I have no beta.  
> So there the second most painful story I've ever written.

Steve still wasn't sure how Tony had talked him into this. But he held the pose until Tony gave him the signal. And really holding Mountain pose with Salutation, not a hard ship, standing up straight with his hand pressed together in front of his chest…

The transition to tree pose was simple but suddenly a little more difficult to hold, what with Tony's lips around his cock and one, oh God, two fingers in his ass. Oh god this was such a bad idea. 

The agreement had been Tony could do anything he wanted to Steve for as long as Steve was doing the yoga flow. It should be easy, it was Tony's flow from after his shoulder surgery a year or so ago, it only lasted 26 minutes. It wasn't one of the advanced ones Steve did daily. And once he was finished with Shavasana, then it was supposed to be Tony’s turn. Steve wasn't sure how long it was going to last today. He had to hold the pose until Tony told him to move, of course Tony wasn't allowed to change the order or to do anything that could get in the way of the pose. 

Tony pulled free of Steve and he quickly shifted to his other foot, returning to tree pose. This time three fingers and and awful lot of ‘pulling on his root’ as the saying might go. He was never going to make it to Shavasana. 

They still hadn't said a word to each other since the mat had been unrolled. Steve wasn't entirely sure he could keep up the flow and not give in and tackle Tony to the floor and they were only three poses in. Tony kissed his hip and moved away from him, Steve sighed, shivered and moved his left foot out in front of him in what Tony called, ‘No I'm not drunk pose’ or Half Big Toe pose.

This one Tony simply caressed Steve, everywhere, but it was nice to feel his calloused fingers sliding over Steve's skin. Tony kept up the caressing through the shifting to the other side of Half Big Toe pose, through each side of Side Bending Mountain pose, when he reached up on his tiptoes to caress as high as he could while Steve held his arm in the air bending slightly with the arc of his arm. When they moved on to Revolved Mountain pose, Tony kissed him gently and kept his head turned much longer than the fifteen second the flow was originally set for. 

Another kiss later, and they were on to Steve being on tip toes, Tony smiled and returned to the light petting.

Steve wasn't sure what to expect with Eagle pose, legs and arms twisted in front of him, obscuring a lot of body area, but then those caressing hands move back to his ass and he bobbled a little bit. Duh, of course Tony was going to play with his ass while he was twisted up like a pretzel. Tony didn't press in, just tempted and teased until he finally pulled away and Steve untwisted then re-twisted in the opposite order right arm over left, left leg over right. 

This had to be one of the most sensual things they had ever done together, even if Tony had started out giving him a blowjob. 

However, Steve was sure those fingers would be in him again soon, there was no way Tony would pass up Forward Bending Fold or Downward Facing Dog. 

Steve was partially right, Tony didn't pass it up when Steve bent forward, his ass on display for all to see (thank heavens for security glass and locked elevators). But it wasn't Tony's fingers that invaded Steve's ass, it was his tongue. Steve moaned, he couldn't stop himself. Plus his blood couldn't decide where to rush, his head or to his…head.

Tony pulled away finally and Steve shifted up into a Wide Legged Forward Fold, his ass still out as he bent out forward at his waist but now his arms were straight forward even with his ears, instead of down to the floor. A bracing hand was put on his shoulder, a hip pressing into his side and three glorious fingers were buried in his ass, the groan slipped by lips bitten shut. He was half panting before Tony pulled away. Steve swallowed and changed his stance for the simple version of Warrior I, his arms staying at shoulder lever in front of him, his left leg forward, bent, his right, back and foot turned in for stability. Hands came down over his chest, tweaking both nipples, a gasp slipped free. There was a telltale scent of peppermint lingering on Tony’s skin. Steve smiled and wondered where Tony had the bottle of hand sanitizer stashed. The lube they preferred was vanilla scented. He was sure by the end of this little escapade he would smell good enough to eat.

The nipple play lasted through Warrior II when Steve shifted his arms over each leg but it became lips and teeth instead of fingers. When he dropped in to the Side Angle pose, Tony’s hand dropped to his cock. He stroked Steve to the gasping ,shivering edge then stepped back. Steve had to take several breaths before he was calm enough to drop forward into Warrior III, left foot planted, right leg out behind him waist high, arms in line with his lifted leg and torso. Tony’s fingers traveled along the planes his right side offered. He started at Steve’s ear, down his arm to his shoulder, a little side trip to his nipple, then back up along the side of his abs, another side trip to drift along the clef of his ass, down his leg to end at his toes, dragging his nails along the bottom of Steve’s foot.

Finally Tony stepped away and Steve let his leg drop and shivered, he took up the full version of Warrior I forward leg bent, back leg straight, arms up in the hair, Tony’s hand finding his cock again, though it was on very prominent display, so it wasn't difficult. Only a few strokes this time before Tony let him change to the next pose.

This one had Steve leaning sideways over his back leg, arm curving over his head, and like the very first pose, Tony’s mouth was torture. The swirl of his tongue, the suction, the little bit of humming for the vibrations had Steve full on panting. He was having to recite world leaders to keep from coming. But there was suddenly an exceptional hot bunch of Prime Ministers so that actually wasn't helping as much as it would have in the past. One thought of ‘45’ had Steve backed off far enough he was sure he’d be alright for a while.

The first words were finally spoken, “Stop thinking of him damn it, I want you hard, not pissed,” the words were spoken into his ear, Tony’s breath playing over the shell, shivers ran through him again.

Steve didn't answer or explain, he would when they were both done, for now he let go of all the thoughts in his mind, but the next pose. Half Moon was more of Tony’s hand on his cock and more trembling as he tried to keep his balance on one foot while leaning forward, his hand on the floor.

A hand pushed him down further to the floor for Half Revolved Side Angle and teeth set about his up stretched arm, when a clear set of teeth marks were embedded in his shoulder he was allowed to switch to Revolved Triangle. Bent at the waist again right arm still to the ceiling, left on the floor, more soft searching fingers slipped into him. He whimpered a bit at the residual coolness of the peppermint on Tony’s fingers seeping into him before the serum cleared it away.

The hand left and he dropped back into Forward Fold and found the fingers returning. It took a bit of concentration to not come, so much more concentration than it normally would. 

Again with the Wide Legged Forward Bend and Tony’s lips found their way to his ass, he taught he heard, “Minty,” uttered behind him but he was having a hard time thinking straight. 

He returned to Warrior I, his arms in front of him again and instead of Tony’s hands roaming his chest as they had before they traced the lines of his ass, pressing at his hole but not entering. Steve swallowed and might have questioned his own sanity for agreeing to this.

The onslaught of caresses of his ass and now cock continued when he moved into Warrior II, his eye shut tight to avoid seeing the debauched look in Tony’s eyes as his hand stroked and teased and tickled ever so slightly from slit to hole. 

He dropped a shaking arm forward on to his bent knee and called out when Tony dropped with him and that talented, smooth, humming mouth took him in again. Steve switched to Saints to stave of coming. God, he swore he had more stamina than this. 

Warrior III was back in rotation and his right foot found itself planted to the floor and Tony's lips found their way from ear shell to toes, side trips to nipples and cleft just as Tony’s fingers had before. 

At Warrior I Steve cried out, clenching everything to keep from coming as Tony again took him in his mouth, but this time, all the way. He wasn’t sure but he very well may have called out Tony’s name. But he would never be certain, the memory was gone before it had time to be written in his mind.

Tony pulled away again and smiled the little wicked smile that made Steve shiver every time he saw it, because he was afraid that, that right there, was going to one day be Tony’s supervillian smile. 

Steve’s only hope was that Tony didn't seem to be repeating himself and that when he leaned back in to Peaceful Warrior, that mouth wouldn't return to his hard cock. And it didn’t, instead the hands caressed and worshipped the skin on display. Steve shivered and sighed as some of the impending tension bled off.

Half Moon had him a little panicked but the mouth still didn't return to his cock, it came back to his nipples. It lavished kisses and nips and had him panting once again, but not nearly as desperately as before.

The Half Revolved Triangle was the only repeat so far, nips and bites, licks and kisses down his arm leaving little bruises that only lasted long enough for the next one to be made.

Revolved Triangle brought Tony’s lips to his ass again, with more bites and nips. Steve was so glad the rest of the poses were not standing up. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't positive he could stay standing.

Though he was a bit apprehensive, he dropped into Downward Facing Dog. And he groaned when he felt three fingers slip into him, they skimmed over his prostate over and over again. His arms began to shake with the need to move, not because of the pose but because of the pressure building in his cock again. 

Tony stepped away and Steve whined, he dropped into the Squat and shivered again as the cool air shifted across his heated and flushed skin. The pre-come pooling on the tip of his cock was almost to much for him to bare, the cooling lube exposed to the air making matters so much worse. But Tony apparently had a deep need to prove the supervillian theory and Steve felt the little vibrating plug pressed into him. He nearly fell but managed to keep his balance by sheer will alone. The next several positions were seated.

“Who’s a hero now?” Tony whispered, turning the ridged plug, making sure he rocked it just right to hit Steve’s prostate with each one of the five ridges.

Steve groaned. He was going to kill Tony. He didn't care that he loved this man as much as he loved Bucky. He didn't care that it would be like ripping out his own heart, Anthony Edward Stark was going to die, a very slow, and very painfully aroused death. And he wasn't even going to give him the satisfaction of coming before Steve killed him.

The hand moved away, Steve keened as he shifted into Half Hero’s pose, ass on the ground, one leg in front of him straight, the other, in this case the right, bent at the knee along his thigh. The plug extended out just enough that his own weight was pressing it into him further. Then Tony’s hand spilled into his hair, petting him, he gasped when the plug came alive. He wanted to fall forward and shift his weight off of it but he held position until the hand moved away. He switched legs, panting the whole time. The plug shifted around, pressing harder, then nothing and then again harder as the left leg was bent along his thigh.

Tony knelt next to him and kissed him nearly senseless; to bad he was already there. Then supervillian Tony returned and a pillow was dangled in his line of sight. Steve whined again but brought his right leg back again and lifted up to a kneeling position, then sank back down, the pillow was solid and had barely any give, so the plug was forced in as far as the flared base would allow it. 

This is usually the section were Steve has gotten into the flow and can relax, can enjoy the mild stretch of each pose, can enjoy the freedom his post-serum body allows him. But not this time, not today, today the simple Hero’s pose was a living hell. Tony turned the vibration pattern up and to an even more steady pace. Tony’s hand caressed his face, little kisses found their way across his brows, down his nose and an exceptionally chaste kiss placed on his lips. 

Steve was nearly vibrating at the same rate as the plug when Tony left him so that he could move the pillow and move on the Bhraradvaja Twist. The loss of the pillow didn't really lessen anything, but Tony did drop it back down to its lowest settings. Steve still had to sit flat on the floor, his legs crossed in what was once called India style, but now he’d heard school children calling it criss-cross-applesauce. He was going to keep with Indian style in his head because it was a hell of a lot shorter. Plus it wasn't racist if it was meant to honor the groups who used it the most. He twisted his arm behind him and grabbed his foot, the motion grinding the plug in again.

Tony ran his hands along the expanse of Steve’s back, trailing a finger down his spine, standing shivers ahead of his finger tip. Steve again tried not to rock forward to lessen the vibrations, he was going to fail this little trial of errors in judgment. He sighed when Tony lifted his hand from Steve’s back and the vibrations stopped altogether.

Steve moved his arms and set them out to his sides, finger tips on the floor as far as he could reach for Double Pigeon. He was able to calm down again when Tony left the plug inert, for both sides of the Double Pigeon and for the second side of the Bhraradvaja Twist, though Tony’s hand did return to his cock for a few brief seconds, just enough for Tony to gather some of the clear fluid trailing along Steve’s cock. Steve made the mistake of opening his eyes in time to watch Tony lick his finger and then suck it into his mouth like it was covered with the last drop of ambrosia in existence.

Steve officially broke his silence, “Tony,” he gasped and shivered, he tried again. “I’m never going to last…”

“Sure you will. I’m not that mean,” Tony offered, before kissing Steve, but when Steve could breath again ‘that smile’ was still there.

Steve shifted his left leg forward and moved his right over top of it before twisting towards the left, into Half Lord of the Fishes. The plug flared to life and Steve cried out, loud enough he was sure the others had heard him four floors below them.

Tony was quicker with the pose change this time and Steve keened as he leaned forward into One-Legged King Pigeon, he stretched his left leg out behind him, knee to the floor after curling over his right foot. His ass was off the floor in this position but that gave Tony free-reign to play with the plug. And he did, it was off but what did that matter when Tony had it by the base and was twisting it by hand.

The next few poses were more of a blur than Steve would ever admit, if anyone ever got him to admit to anything about this entire situation. He knew he moved on from the Upright King Pigeon and more kissing, to One-Legged King Pigeon and he was sure it took him at least three tries to get a hold of his foot to bring his leg forward towards his chest, his right foot almost losing circulation from the amount of clenching he was doing through out his entire body. 

When Tony stepped away again and Steve shifted into the Half Lord of the Fishes with his right leg out, he knew if that damned plug came to life again, it was over. He was so happy when it stayed still, up until Tony knelt before him and slipped the little brown leather cock ring around him. “No,” he whispered.

“I told you I wasn't that mean, I didn't say I wasn't a little mean.” Tony kissed his head and stepped away, leaving Steve in the pose for just a few seconds. Steve let out more moans as he sifted forward once more into One-Legged King Pigeon. This time Tony’s hands caressed down his back, when they reached the plug, Steve tensed up until a hand tapped it lightly. Steve took a deep breath and willed his body to relax. He was rewarded with a little treachery. Tony twisted the base again and flipped the plug to high, only the hand on Steve’s back kept the reminder to not jolt upright.

Then the treachery was gone, along with the plug. Steve sagged into the pose further, panting when he could get the breath into his lungs. A hand slipped around his chest and pressed upwards, Steve let it move him back into Upright King Pigeon. Calming hands traveled his body again, like they had during the Warrior III poses. When Tony helped him pull his right leg forward and hold it, he whispered sweet words into Steve’s ear. He had no idea what they meant, he didn't even know what the words were, in all honesty. Steve only knew that he felt himself floating along with their cadence.

Tony helped him set his leg back on to the floor, which Steve was certain would have just flopped down like a dead fish if he hadn’t. Steve shifted his legs in front of him, putting the bottom of his feet to each other before leaning forward over them. This was the only one that pulled some tiny thing in his right hip. No one could figure it out, it didn't pull in Indian style or any other pose, just when he feet bottoms were pressed together in Bound Angle pose. The thought floated away when Tony’s hands, smelling of mint again, danced along his spine once more. Then when he sat up for Upright Bound Angle the pull diminished and the hands trailed over his shoulders.

Suddenly the tension was back when Tony moved away, Heart Chakra pose put his ass in the air again. The ring would help him but he had come with it on before. Steve moved to his hands and knees, dropping his chest to an almost prostrate position, the fingers traveled right to where he feared they would, but then traveled to his balls. They were so full and pulled tight with his arousal it hurt for them to be handled. Something cooling spread over them and he whimpered, “Tony.”

“A little numbing gel, it won’t last long on you, but I am trying to help you succeed.”

Steve shivered again and that was nearly pure agony. 

Tony stepped away trailing the gel up his cleft and over his hole. He cried out at the stimulation and his cock jerked hard. He slipped his knees under him and let his arms fall by his sides as Child’s pose came up. Tony had promised that he wouldn't do anything in this pose because Steve said it was just way to creepy. So while Steve knelt with his head on the floor, Tony kept his kisses light and random. Nothing to heighten his sexual arousal just pure sensuality. He was actually in Child’s pose for much longer than he figured Tony would give him. He had backed off from the brink enough to almost be clear headed again.

“Sphinx, my little minx,” Tony whispered, through this change Tony’s hand didn't leave him. It did however travel down between his legs to move his cock into a safer position since he would be laying on his stomach for the next four poses. He felt the help was both a savior and a demon, because he might have been uncomfortable while Tony moved him through these four poses but the hand also made sure to stroke him a few times before it let go.

He stayed resting on his forearms for a moment, before Tony had him shift his arms back to support his weight in Low Cobra. He was zoning out just a bit again, which is how he missed the sounds of Tony unbuttoning his jeans so that when he had Steve move into Standing Cobra, it was inline with Tony’s hard, nearly purple, weeping cock. Steve whimpered again, licking his lips, he waited. Tony shifted his weight forward and Steve lapped at the pre-come. He couldn't stay like this for long, it wasn't a good angle for his neck to take Tony like this but it seemed that wasn't Tony’s plan. He barely had the chance to taste Tony before Tony moved. Steve watched the full body shiver run through Tony. God, all he wanted was to topple Tony and sink down on that glorious purpled cock.

He didn't, but it was touch and go until Tony pressed on his shoulder and Steve flopped ungracefully into Crocodile. The sun streaming through the window was warm and for the first time Steve felt it. Had they been at this long enough for the sun to move across the room that far, or had he just not paid attention when they started this? The light petting returned, hands gently pressing out knots starting to form in his shoulders, another one pressed out near his tailbone that seemed to be more foreplay then tension release. Steve ignored it for now.

The next pose was one he knew Tony would use to ramp him up again. He knew that was why Tony had kept him in the simple pose of lying on his stomach, hands under his head; a resting pose for so long. When the hands tapped his hip, he pulled his leg forward so that his foot was nearly even with his elbows, which he had moved up so that he was half kneeling, half prostrate, half lunging. Wait, that didn't add up right, but before he could rework it in his head, the fingers were back in his ass, gently slipping over his swollen prostate. He gasped and damn near bolted upright. He managed not to but only with the thoughts of how much he was going to enjoy doing this to Tony in return. The fingers splayed out and played, three just like before the plug. They disappeared and Steve panted, shifting the other leg forward, not even know what leg was what anymore.

The fingers returned. Steve clenched his jaw and his stomach muscles pulled even tighter, they splayed out even further this time and four fingers found their way into his body. Steve could finally feel the sweat trying to cool his body but knew it was futile. Tony had him too worked up.

The hands moved away and Steve moved in to Cow pose, hands and knees. Generally they used this one to flex back and forth between Cat and Cow, rolling their spines up and down but he waited to see what Tony would do first. When he felt Tony’s cock slide into him, he almost pitched forward. He didn't care how many Gods were in the sky anymore, he was going to beg all of them for help. He would worry about the number of Hail Mary’s later for praying to false idols. He had one in him right now and that was really the only one he cared about.

A whisper came to him, “Cat.” Steve moaned and rolled his back up, rounding his spine, Tony shifted and stayed in him. He had Steve shift from Cow to Cat and back again a half a dozen times before he pulled free and Steve had to bite his tongue to keep from full on begging the false idol behind him. He sifted, empty, to Two-Legged Bent Cat, his elbow meeting his knee under his weeping cock, and shivered when Tony’s hands traced his spine once more. Three times down and back up of those fingers before Tony let him shift into Two-Legged Upright Cat. The four fingers tripped along his hole again but didn't enter, over and over they simply glided. 

Tony tapped his hip again and he returned to Cat, hands and knees, spine arched upwards. The cock pressed into him again, “Cow,” came that soft whisper again. Six more times they shifted before Tony pulled free. 

Steve was panting as heavily as if he'd just taken on the Hulk when he reached back to find his ankles for Bow pose. In his mind, he played the little game he always did in this pose, ‘Is it Bow like Hawkeye’s bow, or was it Bow like on a present but it fluttered away when he felt the plug pressed into him again. “Oh God Tony, no…”

Tony said nothing, the plug shuttered to life inside him again and he curled higher, but it did no good, a hand ran along his curved torso, both sides, before he was allowed to drop into One-Legged Crocodile, on his stomach again, his whatever leg shifter to to his waist, opening him up again. Tony played with the settings, while tapping the bottom through both legs being shifted, but before Tony helped him up, he pulled the plug free once more.

Steve sighed and thanked whoever was listing that Tony hadn't put him though both Half-Camels with the plug in him. He leaned backward letting his weight fall on to one of his hands, the other arching up above him. And then he was just shy of biting off his own tongue when Tony deep throated him again. “Holy Mother o-” Steve bit off the curse instead.

Tony pulled back, ‘that smile’ in attendance again. The other side of Half-Camel was treated the same, deep throat and ‘that smile’. 

He feared Full Camel but he leaned his weight backwards onto his hands and ankles, his back ached perfectly, but hands simply chased shivers and whimpers.

Tony kissed him upside down before letting him up and helped him to lay down for the first half of Half Happy Baby. This was another pose Steve had asked Tony not to do anything sexual. Again the name creeping him out to much to be used for sex play. So through his hand being guided to take one foot up into the air, his hip splayed out, Tony only teased his nipple and touched his skin, nothing further south than his belly button. Tony played a little dirty and knelt between his legs when he moved to have both feet up in Happy Baby, as he rocked side to side his balls brushed across Tony’s jeans clad thigh, but that was as sexual as Tony got. When the legs were switched, he sighed. Only a few more poses left. Two twists in each direction, Bridge and then a few cool down breathing poses. He might just make it after all.

But Tony still had that supervillian smile going. 

He dropped his arms out to shoulder level on the floor, twisting his hips into the first of two different Reclining Twists. Tony called this one the pretzel because you had to twine the top leg under the bottom leg, when Steve felt the Arose toy pressed into him he very still. Thanks to… someone, Tony hadn't used this thing the whole time. It was weighted to sit on man’s prostate and some men (read as Steve) had been known to come just from the shifts that the body does laying completely still. 

“Bastard,” Steve shivered because just that one word was enough to cause the toy to shift.

“Oh no baby, my momma married my daddy long before I was hatched,” the glint in Tony’s eyes made Steve shiver, crying out when the toy again pressed into his inflamed gland. “Switch baby.” 

Steve wanted to shake his head no, but it would only move the toy and Tony would only laugh at him. Taking a deep breath, Steve shifted his hip backwards somewhat before reaching down and pulling his thigh upwards. He panted through shift after shift, when Tony kissed him upside down again, he debated the idea of biting Tony’s tongue but thought better of it. He hadn't come yet.

The evil little Arose toy stayed through both the twists to the opposite side and through Bridge. That one was the hardest of all because not only did he have to support his weight on trembling shoulders and forearms, his arms under him, feel flat on the floor, the toy pressing into him, but Tony decided he hadn’t tasted Steve’s cock enough and sucked on it until Steve was positive he was going to come, cock ring or not, promise or not.

Tony pulled off with a loud pop just two seconds shy of Steve coming with ‘that smile’. 

Steve flopped into Reclining Bound Angle, his feet sloppily near each other but not even remotely touching. His arms were flayed out like some broken Shiva statue, missing most of her arms. He hissed as he felt Tony move him into position, his skin tingling with the sensation of his preempted orgasm.

Tony drug his hand up and down Steve’s angry cock, Steve did his best to lay still but he could feel his head rocking back in forth in a silent protest.

“Breath.”

Steve shifted his legs out straight, and damn near hyperventilated himself to do the shoulder breathing, his breathing so shallow he wasn't even sure it was making it down as far as his shoulders. 

Tony didn't speak this time just move a hand to Steve’s sternum, his other hand still working Steve’s cock. Steve had to stop breathing altogether to be able to force his lungs to pull the air down into the middle portion of his lungs. 

The hand on his sternum shifted lower to his jumping abs and he again had to hold his breath to force his body to do what he wanted and take deeper breaths into his diaphragm, his head still restlessly rolling back and forth. The tiny movements continuing to shift the Arose toy, causing everything to continue to edge higher and higher. 

He bit his tongue hard enough to taste blood when Tony's hand moved away from his abs. Then he screamed as the ring snapped open and Tony deep throated him all at once. Steve curled up off the floor, his head still anchored to the floor, he arched like this four times before he collapsed on to the floor, heaving breaths in-between the keening he was trying to shut down.

“Thats it baby, thats it, let it all out. No one can hear us,” Steve heard while the world shifted from black to grey to white to grey around him.

He felt the lethargy drag him under limb by limb. Somewhere long before he could think of relaxing anything as he usually did in this position, he fell asleep on the floor.

When he woke he heard a chuckle and “Best Shavasna ever?”

He rolled his head towards the voice, gathering what reserves he had, he lifted the arm closest to the voice and flipped Tony the bird.

He drifted back to sleep to the sound of his lover, his world; his husband’s deep, rumbling, self-satisfied laugh. Yep, that was the supervillan laugh to go with the supervillian smile.


End file.
